Shadow
by Fallen Angel Mitsu
Summary: [AU] A person called Ryu comes to the Moonshine. Turns out he's Mitsuru's brother, what could possibly NOT go wrong?
1. Prologue Ch1

**A/N:** This is something I decided to do cause well...guess cause I can and it's how I feel. And please don't flame cause this is my first attempt at a drama type thing. And also I've seen Mitty's last name spelled Suou and Suoh, I'm going to go with the first spelling since I've seen it that way the most.

**Disclaimer: **you must have me mistaken with someone else, but I _do_ own Ryu, I came up with him spur of the moment this afternoon after track awards, which I'm still trying to get all salt that got pour in my cut out, which I don't think it ever will.

**Word Key:**

Text

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**  
Shadow**_

_**  
Prologue / Chapter One**_

. : Prologue : .

A figure walked up and down the streets of the city searching for the Moonshine, and his baby brother whom he hadn't seen in over three years. Would he remember him, if he did would he tear him to pieces at the sight of him? More than likely he would, his brother had always held contempt for him and that had probably grown since he had 'abandoned' him.

After a few more hours of searching, he finally came to the place he was looking for. "Damn…took me long enough, it's already ten thirty a.m. and I had hoped to be here at five this morning to wake him."

"Holy…uhh Hello sir, may I help you?" asked a blonde haired blue, wide eyed youth, gaping at the strange in the door. "Actually you can, I'm looking for my brother, is he here by chance?"

. : End Prologue : .

**  
. : Ch. 1 No Way: .**

Nozomu couldn't believe it, brother? Since when did he have a brother?

Akira was in the kitchen fixing breakfast and Misoka was standing next to him drinking a glass of water when Nozomu came in with the strange guys behind him. "Uhh…Hey guys, we have a visitor and his name is…"

"Ryu." He looked at the other two in the kitchen and spotted the shorter of the two, "Ahh, you must be Misoka, I've heard of you. You're supposed to be a genius."

Misoka looked at who was addressing him and started to choke and gag on the water of the glass. "Whoa Misoka breathe!" Akira exclaimed clapping him on the back, "Tsk, tsk Misoka you know that you're supposed to sallow and inhale after not at the same time."

"I'll…cough…remember that." The fox demon took off his glasses wiped them clean, replaced them on the bridge of his nose and creaked open both eyes. They weren't deceiving him, his eyes, they were telling the truth; right there in front of them was what looked to be almost an exact replica of their 'beloved' tengu Mitsuru.

Akira stood next to Ryu staring at him. "Hey Mitsuru, when did you get so tall, last week? Owie! Nozomu what did you do that for!" Whimpered the werewolf when hit over the head by his fist. "Oh, I dunno…Maybe because he said his name was Ryu, plus I even said we had a guest dunce! I swear for as big as your damn ears are, you're very hard of hearing."

"Huh, Nozomu did you say something?"

"OK THAT'S IT NOW YOU'RE DEAD!" He leapt, or tried to on top of Akira who kept dodging him. Ryu just started laughing; it had been a long time since he had seen anything as comical as those two.

"Was goin' on where da fire at?" came a sleepy voice from the stair case. There stood Mahiru in all her tired glory, an overly large shirt, flannel pants and the hair sticking up in different direction minus the effort and hair gel.

"No fire Princess, just the usual Nozomu trying and failing to kill Akira. But we do have a guest, his name is Suou Ryu. Ryu this is Shiraishi Mahiru, the Descendant of the Princess."

"Pwease ta meet ya Mr. Ryu." She grumbled out still sleepy. He replied like Nozomu probably would, "The pleasure is all mine." The tengu took her hand and kissed the back of her hand, causing her to become fully awake and start blushing. One look at her face and Ryu chuckled at her face's redness. '_She looks like a blonde strawberry, guess this is where they get the term strawberry blonde. Heh, I crack myself up.'_

The commotion of the two other boys went on till Mitsuru in his pissed-off glory came down, adding to the noise, "DAMMIT WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL-," He saw who was standing by the damn girl his rage became even greater, "**AND WHEN THE HELL DID HE GET HERE! GO BACK TO WHERE EVER THE HELL YOU WERE CAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU HERE BASTARD!**"

The room went silent, dead silent, not even the birds that were outside were chirping. Soon the only sound heard was Mitsuru deep breaths from shouting at the top of his lungs. The glare he gave could've caused an entire cosmos to explode and become extinct, was met by a stare equally as intense from Ryu, who walked slowly over to where Mitsuru was standing at.

During the quietness Mahiru pondered of the new stranger. '_Suou…I know I've heard that name before, but where at?'_ Her mind was still in sleep mode so it didn't recognize that Suou was the name of the boy she just so happened to like for about the past three months. The girl stood there immersed deep, deep into thought, if she didn't figure this out soon her brain was goin to fry.

Ryu stood there for a moment and stared down at his younger brother, he didn't look much different from the last time he saw him three years ago. Yes, he had gotten taller and picked up a very colorful vocabulary sure he used it occasionally when he had been really angry but it seemed that now he used it all the time. '_Or could it be that he's just angry all the time now?'_

"What the fuck are you staring at dammit?"

He didn't answer right away, he was still picking out things that had change, Mitsuru's voice definitely; his hair was a shade darker, like their mother's. As what he had been told a long time ago, Mitsuru was in every way like his mother. The facial features were the only things that could even connect Mitsuru to their own father.

"I said what the fuck do you want dammit?"

Ryu placed a hand firmly on top of his baby brother's head, "Tell me Mit_su_ru, after not seeing him, this is how you're greeting him?"

_TBC_

**  
A/N:** This chappie is a bit short but then again, mine usually kind of are. You're probably wondering by now 'Okay if Ryu and Mitsuru are supposed to look almost alike but Mitsuru looks completely like his mother?' Well, here's the answer, Misoka and the rest of them don't pay too close attention to every single detail like Ryu does. Another would be to do this:

Same: Nose and chin structure, how far apart their eyes are set, cheek bones, and forehead structure.

Different: Eye color, Mitty has darker hair, their personalities, how they view life, and height.

If one just glimpses one then the other they look the same, but if stare at them both at the same time, and then you can definitely tell the differences.

Well, that enough of my ranting, it depends on how well this is liked for the length of it. It's supposed to be kind of drama but this chapter was more towards comedy. Sorry if anything was confusing, I'm typing this up at 3:42 am that's when nobody will bug you. I shall leave you now since I'm up I'm going to clean my room or else my mom will be bugging me later on today. Later!


	2. Ch 2

**A/N:** Day two of this and I'm cursing myself saying drama, but I have a feeling there won't be a lot of it unless you include Mitty's out bursts. Oh well, I'm more suited to humor…And making people, including myself, choke on objects in their mouths. Onward with this chapter! In case you're wondering, right now it's 11:45 am so things might not seem as funky in this chapter I'm only writing this about…8 hours after I posted the first one. Expect this week for me to be possibly be cranking out chapters on stuff since next I think Friday and Saturday I'll be out of town away from my computer but the place I'm staying in has computer so I'll still be able to R&R sweet!

**Disclaimer:** Ryu my character! After that it all belongs to somebody that I don't know except for where the torture comes from…that is my brain if you think you can't take that away you've got more problems than me.

**Word Key:**

Text

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**  
Shadow**_

_**  
Chapter Two**_

**  
. : Ch. 2 Big Brother: .**

Mahiru's mind heard the conversation and was even more confused, "Huh? Wadda ya talking 'bout Mr. Ryu, you and Mitsuru know each other?"

"You fucking idiot!" Mitsuru growled in her direction, "Have you not paid attention to anything that these other morons have said? You are just so damn stupid-," Before he could finish a hand was brought hard and fast across his face.

Ryu's smoke gray eyes flashed darkly, "Mitsuru, if I may borrow a line from you, shut the fuck up. You don't talk to people that way especially women, is that understood?" Mitsuru was silent. "Answer your older brother Mitsuru…Now." He threatened; his younger brother was in a worse state of mind than Ryu thought he was.

"Whaaa! B-brother!" Squealed the princess in shock and surprise, "Mitsuru you never told us you had a brother."

'_Never told them? What is exactly is going on here…The girl's cute. GAH can't let mind do that, first brother, then the girl.' _Thought the older tengu, he may have looked like Mitsuru, but he sure as hell didn't act like him. "Mitsuru, don't make me have to do what I used to do to get you to talk."

"Oh and what might that be?" Asked a curious werewolf, it looks could kill the one that the younger tengu just gave would've killed the werewolf before the sentence could even be completed.

"This!" Ryu went behind Mitsuru, put him in a choke hold, giving him a nuggie yelled, "Out with it Mitty-chan!"

At Mitty-chan two members of the Lunar Race started busting out with laughter, one smirking and the human actually thought it was kind of cute. "Arrgghhhhh fine I won't do it again now let go!" In his mind though, the pissed-off tengu was letting out a stream of curses so wide that it had become a river.

"Hmph, alright if you say so." Ryu released his baby brother who fell crashing to the floor. He stayed there for a while, trying to block out the damn hyenas laughing. '_Fuck this I'm leaving._'

Getting up Mitsuru brushed himself off and stomped out towards the hallway. "Mitsuru," Misoka warned, "you might want to be careful the-," "I'm fine dammit." A few moments later there was a loud thud followed by an even louder 'Fuck!'

"Did he just fall… on a wet floor?"

"Yes, no matter how many times we try to warn him, as always falls out there."

"Huh…"

Akira remembered breakfast, "Hey Ryu, we're gonna have breakfast! Join us and that way we can learn more about you!" Of course he was hyper so it sounded like 'hrwghbjuatwwclmay!'

"Translated means sit down and eat breakfast; we chat and learn more about you." Nozomu had become an expert in the language of Akira. "Uhh…Mahiru is your hair supposed to stick up that way?"

"I don't think so." With the skills only women possessed, or so Nozomu thought, Mahiru fixed her hair just perfectly in a matter of moments. "There, that's much better. Are we eating waffles or pancakes today Akira?"

"Waffles, the best food on the planet of course! Oh Morning Oboro sir!"

"Morning Akira, Nozomu, Misoka, Princess, and of course our new comrade Ryu, I take it that the shouting before was that Mitsuru found out your staying with us?"

The gang of teens all looked at each other, if Mitsuru had exploded for him being there… "Umm…something to that affect Oboro sir."

"Just be ready for the blast right?"

"…Yeah, that'd be advisable."

Sometime after breakfast the lot of them were sitting around, Oboro had left along with Katsura to take of some business on the other side of town. It's was silent, Mitsuru hadn't returned and it was ten after one in the afternoon. (a/n: here it's the same time only instead of p.m. it's am)

"Does he do this a lot?" Ryu asked to shatter the silence that had enveloped the group.

The three other members of the Lunar Race all gave a reply that followed one another's. "What stomp off in an angry rage?" "Yes in fact, he does it daily." "If it's not one thing it's the other."

"Ryu, exactly how old are you anyway?" Mahiru asked him.

"Twenty."

'_Wow,' _she thought,_ 'He doesn't look twenty…more like eighteen.'_ What made him look about that age was his clothing, a black tee-shirt with the sleeves ripped off, a pair of dark blue slightly faded blue jeans, and the black choker he wore around his neck with a silver embroidered dragon that looked like it was weaving over and under it. Not to mention the gentle features of his face along with his playful eyes that seemed to be drinking in everything around him.

Oh no, could Mahiru possibly be developing a crush on him? This is what we call a very, _very_ bad situation, if she had a crush on him and if, very big if, they both liked her…Her thoughts very cut short by Nozomu, "Mahiru babe, are you ok, you look a little pale."

"Oh no, hehheh, I'm fine. In fact, I think I'm gonna go to the store cause we need more laundry detergent…Bye." She got up from her position in the chair and ran off before any of them could say that they would go with her.

Once again the room was silent. "Didn't we just buy detergent the other day?" voiced the fox some while later. Nozomu and Akira looked at each other, why hadn't _they_ noticed that before she ran out? Did they really not have that much common sense as to overlook that, probably.

"Give her a little bit of, I sure that's what she wants. I sure as hell would if I were a girl in this place, now how about we play around of poker?"

* * *

Mahiru walked slowly down the sidewalk, what she really wanted to do was why Mitsuru was so angry that his brother was there. You think that somebody would be happy to see a relative when they hadn't seen one in so long, but it was Mitsuru and, to be quite honest, he never seemed happy about anything. 

She walked around town for well over an hour before reaching an extremely large park, if Mitsuru were anywhere, it would be here. He wouldn't be anywhere near the water since he couldn't swim, so that narrowed it down to somewhere in here. "Oh fun looking for him in here." She grumbled to herself.

Where he actually was, _was_ by the lake. It was the part farthest from where most of the people went. Peace and quiet, no annoying vampires, no smart ass foxes, no hyperactive were-wolves, and his favorite no damn brothers or – "Mitsuru, that's where you are! I've been looking all over this place for like the last half hour!" …stupid humans. Damn her and her peppiness.

She sat down next to him and looked at what he was staring at, which was the water. "I don't find any thing interesting in it."

"Like I give a shit."

"You're being very sour today like the weather Mitsuru, what's got you in such a foul mood?"

"Does your existence count?"

"No!"

"Then not of your damn business woman."

"It's your brother Ryu isn't it?"

"Arrghh can nobody shut up about that bastard! It's always Ryu this or Ryu that, or Mitsuru, lighten up and act more like your damn fucking brother Ryu!" He fumed.

Rain pellets had started falling to the ground; they seemed to have helped calm the tengu's jealous rage. He stood up and offered his hand to Mahiru to help her up, she stared at the hand. "Well come on now, if you get sick out here it'll somehow be my damn fault."

'_Maybe, just maybe_,' Mahiru thought as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, '_He does care a little, he's holding me tighter than usual. Why must things like this always be so darn complicated?' _

"Ready?"

"Yeah." With that they flew off towards the Moonshine as the rain came down harder and harder.

_  
TBC_

**  
A/N:** Well that chapter didn't turn out quite like I wanted it to, guess I was more concerned with the number of words in the story than the actual story; I'm definitely not caring about word count anymore. (Shouldn't have been in the first place, makes it feel more like work than something I do for fun.) I had hoped to reveal more about Ryu in this chapter, but I didn't get quite that far. That's what the next chapter is for! And those of you who read Tape Player, I _hoping_ to have the next chapter by probably late Monday night (3 a.m. late) or early Tuesday afternoon since I got such good reviews!

**Big Thanks and Hugs for these people:**

**_jesusgirl883_ –I think it's going from drama to comedy; it's following in the steps of Mitsuru's Dream. That started out serious and went funny. P.S. Store Wars Funny as Hell  
****_Korii Shoujo –_Of course there's M&M (those are tasty) in fact possibly triangle.  
****_Black Dog Goddess Suiyou –_I have slept and I have updated so here it is, but I'm tired…maybe because it's Sunday.  
****_scathac's warrior_ –I can see it now…Pledge Wars where every floor surface with isn't carpet doused with Pledge, shaving cream and feathers, water buckets on top of doors O.O I'm gonna have lots of fun **

_**And more Thanks and Hugs to those review after I post this Later!**_


	3. Ch 3

**A/N:** For this fic, I say to hell with drama. Now on with chapter 3.

**Disclaimer: **Same as last time

**Word Key:**

Text

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**  
Shadow**_

_**  
Chapter Three**_

**  
. : Ch. 3 History : .**

By the time the two landed in front of the Moonshine it had become black as night and the rain was coming down in buckets making them look like two soaked rats. They went into the semi-dark bar, it was quiet, and nobody had been in the bar.

"Where the hell is he?" muttered the sopping wet tengu.

"Where's who Mitsuru?"

"Mahiru's back! Hey Mahiru, did ya bring Mitsuru back with ya?" yelled the were-wolf from the kitchen. "Ah crap he beat me again!"

The two walked down the hallway, or in Mitsuru's case stomped, into the kitchen where the other members of the Lunar Race were engaged in an intense game of poker. The winner by far, was Misoka; in at a close second was Ryu followed by Akira then Nozomu.

Ryu's face lit up with extreme happiness when Mahiru entered, "Oh hiya Mahiru, wanna join us? We're gonna play another round of poker and I think we could turn it into a game of strip poker. OW!" In seconds Mitsuru, who had been standing by Mahiru, rushed over and hit his brother on the head. "Whatcha ya do that for?"

"Don't you have any common decency?" he didn't realize it but he had a very, very light shade of blush on his face. The older brother on the other hand, did notice it. "What this?" he asked pinching Mitsuru's cheek, "Aww someone's bluuuuushing."

"I AM NOT! I'M ANGERED AT HOW PERVERTED YOU ARE!"

"Relax I was only joking about the strip poker." Everyone there let out a small sigh of relief. "Besides I'm tired of playing poker, let's play 'strip go fish'."

"HOW AM I RELATED TO SUCH AN IDIOT?"

"Once again," Misoka said, "I'm sure you're joking."

Ryu put on a shit-faced grin, "As always, but how about we do play a different game, any one up for 'go fish?'" Mitsuru turned to leave when Ryu grabbed his wrist. "You have no choice in the matter Mitty-chan, you have to play."

"A snowball has a better chance in hell. Now let go and if you call me Mitty-chan again I swear I'm gonna kill you." The older of the two was clearly getting aggravated at the younger's attitude. Yes he had expected some trouble, but this was just plain ridiculous.

"If you don't play, I will tell thing everything you did when you were five, and about that little friend of yours. So," he once again put him in a headlock, "play the damn game Mitty."

A few moments later they were all sitting around the table playing an intense game of go fish, the outcome unknown. "Gotta a three Mitsuru?" Asked Mahiru, the reply was a card thrown at her face followed by more pouting.

Nozomu, who was next to him, patted his back, "Aww…c'mon little Tengu, act like you're having fun cause we know you are."

Ryu chuckled at his brother's face, the kid was actually ready to rip his comrade's head off, when he noticed that something was missing, "Hey Mitsuru, what happened to the earring you had when you were fourteen?"

The game was put on hold to stare at Mitsuru, could he have really had an earring? If so then why was there no evidence? "How could he have one," asked the were-wolf, "there's no hole for one, and I think I would know about that." He pointed the many piercings on his own ears.

"There isn't one, because is closed up wolf-boy. My last foster father ripped it out."

The tengu gasped, "Ouchie. Why'd he do that?"

"Said I needed to learn discipline, and yanked it straight down."

Mahiru asked timidly, "What did you do that he did that?"

"Called his blood son a pansy, he completely flipped cause he got a speck of dirt on his polo shirt. Why the hell am I telling you any of this and you," he pointed to his brother, "don't act concerned." He stood up, "I'm leaving." And stomped up the steps and for added measure slammed the door to his room shut.

"Erm…'m sorry 'bout that."

Nozomu waved a hand at him, "Don't worry about that, he's always in his constant state of PMS, no offense to you Mahiru."

"None taken; Misoka, do you have a five?" She got yet another card, and was now the current winner.

"So, why don't you tell us a bit more about yourself Ryu?"

"Misoka, I think he's had enough with our curiosity." chided the vampire.

"Nah, it's no problem. Well, as you already know I'm twenty, Mahiru do you have a seven?" he took the card she gave him and place it among his pile. "My birthday is August twenty-eighth. And for…well when I was seven my dad died and I was place in a home where they had also had Mitsuru at."

Mahiru was confused, "But what about your mother?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, if Mitsuru did know he's never told me."

"Say…what was he like as a child?" questioned a curious vampire.

"You mean he's never told you anything at all?" His answer was a shake of the head 'no' from everyone. "Well, when we were re-united when he was four, he was kinda quite. I walked up to him and…"

"And what and what?" from the were-wolf.

"He must of recognized me and called me big brother and hugged me." They were all shocked that was probably the most emotion that Mitsuru had ever displayed. "Then for the next five years we acted just like brothers and when I was twelve I ran off. And now I feel bad, I kinda left him there…I think that's why he hates me, I 'abandoned' him there."

"Why did you?"

"Well, I felt bad that Mitsuru didn't get to know his parents so I thought I should look for our mom. Bad idea…" He realized what was going on and stopped, "Heh…umm, I really think that we don't need to go into that subject. At least not until I've had a proper with him."

Mahiru was about to say something when Misoka broke in, "That is understandable, but tonight…would probably cause more harm than good for your causes."

The girl stood up, "I'm feeling tired, so I'm gonna go to bed now. Good night Akira, Nozomu, Misoka, and Ryu." With that she walked up the steps and instead of heading toward her room she went straight for the roof.

Even though he had slammed his door Mahiru knew that Mitsuru had climbed out his window and went to the roof. Rain, sleet, hail, or snow, whenever he was bugged he went up there. "Mitsuru are you here?" she asked when she walked out onto the roof; looking around she couldn't find him, did he fly off into the rain?

She walked over to the edge, by now her tee-shirt had become sopping wet and was clinging to her skin. "Where could he have gone to?" A voice from behind startled her, "What the hell? You dumbass are you trying to get sick?"

Turing around she saw Mitsuru, "Huh, wha- but you flew off."

"No I didn't, I was sitting in my room when you went past and came up here. Now for the last time, get your ass inside before they blame me for getting sick."

She did as she was told, for she didn't feel like arguing. At the end of the hallway he said something but she didn't quite hear it. "What did you say, I didn't hear you?"

His face became a light shade of pink when he repeated, "Next time you decide to go out in the rain, don't wear a white shirt with a black……bra on, happy now." He rushed past and for the second time he slammed his door shut.

She stood there shocked, "OHMIGOSH! HOW COULD I DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!" The third time that night a door was slammed. She could already tell, it was going to be one of those times. The girl stripped into her pajamas and crawled under the covers, maybe if she stayed there everything would go away. If only she knew that would never happen…

_TBC_

**A/N: **What evil things has my mind plotted for the people of the Moonshine? Well, ya gotta wait for the update to find out!

**Hugs and Thanks to these people:**

_**scathac's warrior –**something to that effect, I'm still working out the bugs  
__**Korii Shoujo –**Yes love triangle!  
__**jesusgirl883 –**I switched them and I do have bad chapters…like chapter 8 that totally sucked  
__**Black Dog Goddess Suiyou –**I've lost track of my days now it feels like never ending Saturday in which I'm awaiting Sunday…will it never end!  
__**Writergirl118 –**I'm glad your enthralled  
__**ilovekaihiwatari –**yes I've read and own the whole series, and my family thinks I'm crazy too, my uncle's waiting for my mass killing spree. O.O  
__**Motokonobaka –**Glad you like it (Talks like a Jawa) those things are so cool!_

_**And more hugs and thanks to those who review after I post this later!**_


	4. Ch 4

**A/N: **It's been like forever since I last update, sorry about that folks. The going will probably become slower since I'm in the summer reading program and I'm basically reading by day and typing by night when I don't fall asleep watching movies. Chapter 4 cause ya'll just want it.

**Disclaimer: **Same as last time along with Phantom of the Opera soundtrack

**Word Key:**

Text

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_Hummed words'_

__

Shadow

_**Chapter Four**_

**. : Ch. 4 Old Memory : .**

It was five a.m. at the Moonshine and at that time it was usually dead silent, really you would've thought it was a house of the dead it was so quiet. But today one soul was up; he was up every day at that time for some odd reason. It was the newest member of the Moonlight Bandits, Ryu Suou, the older brother of Mitsuru Suou though one would never be to tell with the attitudes they had.

He was the nicer, less grumpy brother. At the time he sitting on his bed, staring at the one spot on the wall like it was the most interesting thing in the whole entire universe. What he was really doing was practically driving himself insane trying to think of something that his dear younger brother would remember from his childhood. So far nothing, it's hard work trying to remember things from when you're six.

"Where the hell is a brick wall when you need one? Then maybe I could think of that one song she always used to sing. This is frappin irritating." Ryu didn't really refer to his mother as 'mom' but as 'she' since he never really saw her in the motherly role.

Then suddenly like a brick wall re-enforced with steel the song crashed into his mind. The song his mother sang was from something along the lines of a musical, but which one there must be thousands upon thousands of different musicals. "Field trip." Only one way to find out and that was to head to the library.

In his mind Ryu played the Mission Impossible theme as he rolled off the bed and landed in a crouched position. The tengu glanced to one side then another as if searching for danger, Mission theme song still playing in his head, then slowly and carefully he lowered down to the floor on his stomach.

'_Secret agent Ryu has almost accomplished his mission…getting to the closet.' _Ryu crawled across the floor on his elbows as he smirked at himself. True what he was doing was completely childish and stupid, but he had fun doing it, making him feel like a kid once again. After a good five minutes worth of crawling he did get to the closet and hopped back up on his feet.

"Man, does that ever not get old." The tengu smiled sheepishly at himself. "Doh, I almost forgot where and what I as doing. I've got another mission, somehow getting my brother to not be so mean to me!" Ryu thought that over a bit then yelled out, "WRONG! That is physically impossible he hates my living guts, probably my dead guts too; but I'd rather not think that far ahead into my life. Now what was I doing again? Oh, library."

In a matter of minutes the 'man with a mission' was outdoors strolling down the sidewalk when the sun had barely even started to rise. As he walked along to the library he hummed the tune out to himself hoping it might right a bell on where it had originated from. '_Learn to be lonely. Learn to be your one companion, never dreamed out in the world; there are arms to hold you. You have always known your heart was on its own.'_

'_Oh damn I know it, it's on the tip if my tongue I just know it.' _This was starting to get quite aggravating; that song had to have come somewhere. His mother didn't think it up, no in way in hell; she was creative, but not _that_creative.

As he walked along, Ryu noticed that the only sound he heard was that of his own footsteps and the occasional car driving by. Instead of focusing on the sidewalk like he had been, he looked around; it was like a barren concrete wasteland. "Where is everybody, did they have like jobs or something?" The tengu half-shouted, but stopped short when he saw that he wasn't too far, about half a block, away from the library.

The hysterics he had abandon that half block away caught up with Ryu. He had sprinted from where he was only to find, that it was closed. '_What the hell! It's a friggin week day why the hell aren't they open?' _Peeking through the large glass double doors he look for anything in there that even remotely resembled a trace of life; instead he found something more interesting, it was the schedule of the library's hours.

He recited the hours out loud, "Library…opened from…eleven a.m. to… five p.m. on weekdays…noon to seven…on weekends. Today is most definitely a Wednesday so they should be open by now right?" When glancing at the watch on his wrist the boy about smacked the shit out of himself. He had a while before it would open for the day, about four and a half _hours_ before it opened.

He set his watch for twenty minutes after the library was supposed to be open and wondered where to go until that time. Looking around he spotted a few tables and chairs across the street at a restaurant. Ryu half ran, half walked across the street when no cars were coming and sat down. He sat there for the better part of an hour and forty minutes just staring up at the clouds and up into outer space; his body may have been on earth at that time but his mind was up in the stratosphere. It was at that time that he started thinking about that day, the last day he saw his mother in thirteen years.

**: Start Flash Back : **

"Ryu, I'm going out and I'm taking Mitsuru with me." The woman who was his mother told him. She had spent about the last ten minutes packing bags with all her stuff in them into a rented car.

The little boy with large smoke grey eyes stood there watching, not even truly realizing what was going on, replied, "Okay Mommy, when will you be back?" She had been ready to exit when she stopped and exchanged the quizzical stare that her eldest son gave the woman with on of her own.

She walked back over to him, heels clacking on the hardwood floor as she did so, and squatted down so they were eye level. "Truthfully, Ryu honey, I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Where are you going Mommy?"

"That's not important. Just do Mommy a favor and don't tell Daddy that I left alright."

"What if he asks where you are?"

She gave a simple reply, "Tell him you don't know alright?" It took a moment before he finally responded. "Alright Mommy. Bye-bye."

His mother gave him a warm smile and kissed his forehead. "Bye-bye Sweetie." With that she proceeded to straighten up and traveled back out to the car. Ryu had followed her until the edge of the porch; from there he watched her go down the steps before he uttered one word, "Mitsuru."

She turned back around. "What?" Her son had on a placid look that he usually wore when he didn't care or understand what was going on. "You forgot Mitsuru." She was always forgetting at least one of them. The last time she had to take Mitsuru for a six month check up she had left him up in the playroom and was gone for several hours; where he had no idea.

"Silly me." She chuckled as she strode back up the walk way and disappeared into the house. Moments later she came back out with a half asleep toddler hoisted up on her left hip, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Okay Ryu, now where's Mommy?"

Ryu was studying the Power Rangers on his shoes when responding, "I dunno." One last time his mother kissed his forehead. "Bye-bye Mitsuru." Ryu told his brother.

Mitsuru at hearing 'bye-bye' burst out, "NO, NO BYE-BYE!" and started flailing in his mother's grasp. If there was one thing he hated, it was car seats and cars; he always threw up. The mother tried and failed miserably to calm down the screaming boy and finally just buckled him in his car seat.

Ryu watched as his younger brother's face became red and puffy from the fountain of tears he cried as he vainly tried to kick free of his restraints. He kept on watching his brother as the car slowly crept off the drive way in reverse then when it was going forward up the street.

Only when it was no longer visible did the young tengu boy turn and go into the house where he then proceeded up to the playroom he shared with Mitsuru. In the closet was a bucket of Legos that Ryu dragged out and dumped out before starting to work on the largest Lego tower ever.

After and hour and three failed attempts Ryu gave up and turned to the alternative of TV downstairs. He flipped through the channels until he found Sesame Street. Sitting there, he watched and he watched until the only thing he was watching was the inside of his eyelids.

The child wasn't aware of how much time had passed until his father had stepped in through the doorway. "Ryu, hey Ryu buddy, wake up." Slowly and reluctantly he opened his eyes. "Mornin' buddy, where's Mommy at?"

"I dunno."

"Where's your brother?" Once again the little boy replied, "I dunno."

The man looked at his son for a moment as if thinking before heading for the stairs. "Maybe they're in the playroom." On the other hand Ryu just sat staring off into space. Sometime later his father's footsteps thundered down the stairs.

In a stern voice he commanded, "Ryu Suou, something's going on and I want to know what now." Afterwards was nothing but silence until Ryu asked, "When will Momma be home? Will it be soon?"

"You mean she left, when?"

"Sometime this afternoon; she put all her stuff in a car and took Mitty with her."

Behind him, his father sighed heavily and muttered the word 'shit' as he practically ran to the phone and called the police.

Ryu didn't hear any of the conversation; he didn't even understand what the big deal was. He just thought it was one of her normal business trips which sometimes she would take Mitsuru on, how was this one any different? Awhile later his father came back in and sat on a chair exhausted.

"When's Momma comin' back from her trip?"

The boy's father beckoned him forward, "Come here Ryu." He did as instructed and his father sat Ryu on his lap, cradling him against his chest and smoothing his hair. His voice was low as he told his son, "Momma…You see, I'm not…not really sure if she's coming back."

"What about Mitty?"

"I don't think he is either…" it sounded like his father had started to choke back tears, "You see, Momma ran away and I don't know where she went and she took Mitty with her…"

**: End Flash Back :**

The boy who was once six, now twenty sat there thinking of back then. If only he had known what was really happening he would've stopped her; he _should_ have stopped her, his father would've. If he had let her forget about Mitsuru things would've been different between the two of them.

The beeping of the alarm to signify 11:20 am on Ryu's watch started beeping. He turned it off and for the second time that day was ready to smack himself. There were "if"s and "should've"s about a lot of things in life, he could keep regretting what he did and he couldn't change it.

It's a fact of life; you can't change what happened in the past. '_But at least I can try to make up for it.' _Ryu thought as he strode through the front entrance to the library and started on his search of the different musicals.

_TBC_

**A/N: **It's late by almost 2 weeks but, better late then never right? Any who, I'm proud of myself, wanna know why I'm proud of myself? Because… I CHANGED A LIGHT BULB ALL BY MYSELF! That's all I have to say about that subject, but I'm still very proud of myself. Onto a subject that I meant to ask last chapter but forgot. How would you all feel about a character death in here? Review with your answers and let it be known that when you review I get mail, getting mail is the highlight of my day. Very pathetic I know. Also one last thing, I'm not sure how long it'll be till both of my stories are updated again because, being the little book hoarder that I am, I have more books due soon and I've gotta get crackin on those but at night I'll be typing up chapters and all that good stuff. Thought I'd let you know so that you people don't think I abandon you, I could never do that you guys are like a family to me. Later

**Thanks to you guys who make the highlights of my pitiful days:**

_**Scathac's warrior- **cool, I can't wait to read it  
__**Writergirl118- **I wrote more, I'm hoping to get more written in the wee hours of the morning on Fridays and Saturdays  
__**Jesusgirl883- **M-chan…you're scarin me. And I always wanted to do something with the black bra/ white shirt thing cause it's just so damn funny.  
__**Motokonobaka- **the evilness shall be coming in later chapters, I already have something planned. (Evil laughter)  
__**Black Dog Goddess Suiyou- **sometimes, but most of the times it's just from losing that thing that people call sanity. Truthfully I don't think I ever had any cause I'm still wondering what the hell it is.  
__**Rathgirl89- **yes she is, so's my cousin for she is the one who did that once and when I heard it I wanted to put it in something and I have found the perfect opportunity in this here fanfic  
__**Wilddog14- **I kinda like my story but don't like how it came about  
__**Ilovekaihiwatari- **yeah, nobody understands how I came upon it or my obsession with vampires. My uncle is still waiting for me to crack and go all Norman Bates. (Course if I do it'll be on the preps at my school who actual make the time to bug me.)  
__**Elen- **yep it just might…  
__**BlackLadyCharon- **I agree Mitsuru torture is interesting. Next chapter after this one should probably be about 2 weeks but don't really anticipate it for right then because I'm horrible with keeping up with my updating dates  
__**Taichi Prime- **I do own them and sorry I don't know where to find transcripts because, truthfully, I have no idea what that is._

**Thanks one and all who review after I post this! Also keep a look out for a new CM fic by me in the next couple of days, I have a feeling that it's gonna be a cute one and 1 month till my birthday!**


	5. Ch 5

**A/N: **Ok folks, I'm back, no I didn't die. I'm extremely bored at the moment, so I'm bringing this to you guys about 2 days earlier then I expected. Wait…EARLIER! HOLY SHIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M EARLY, I'M ALWAYS LATE! Now that I have that done and over with, time for chapter 5. And big Thank You to JesusGirl883 because she gave me one of the names and that stopped me from tear things apart.

**Disclaimer: **Very few things do I own, I don't even own sanity, but of course who does?

**Word Key:**

Text

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**  
Shadow**_

_**  
Chapter Five**_

**  
. : Ch. 5 Of Musicals and Library Cards : .**

"Uggh…It's not in this either." Ryu's head finally gave in to gravity and landed with a loud _thud_ on an open book. He had been searching book after book after bloody frickin book on musicals. '_Who knew there were so many? This is like trying to find a needle in a million gallons of hay.' _He sighed in his mind; the little cheerleader that was motivating him on in his head had died from exhaustion about an hour ago.

The hairs on the back of his neck were starting to stand on end like somebody was watching him. He reluctantly raised his eyes from the darkness of the crack between the pages then saw what, more like who, was staring at him; it was that creepy librarian lady. She wasn't creepy looking, in fact, to him, she looked hot, what was creepy about her was that _every_ time he looked over she was gawking at him.

"Is it just me," he muttered to himself, "or are all librarians female?" Raising himself up the tengu gave the woman one of his charming, knock-em-off-their-feet, smiles and a little wave. When she saw that he had noticed her, the librarian looked away; a nice shade of red covered her cheeks.

The boy smirked at himself. '_The ladies just can't resist the looks.' _A quick glance at his watch almost had him yell out 'Holy hell!' but refrained from doing so. He was in a library after all; people get ticked when you're loud.

It was almost two thirty and Ryu decided it was time to leave. He gathered up a few of the remaining books and headed for the front desk. "Uhh…Hey, can I borrow these umm…library…lady?"

The librarian ignored the last part of his question and replied with a smile, "Certainly Sir, but first I need to scan your card." He just stared at her before a look of shock and disgust covered his face and he backed away slowly from her. "Ohmigosh, how _dare_ you. You sick, disgusting, evil…"

"Sir…"

"Maniacal, perverted, inhumane…"

"Sir, do you have your library card with you?" She burst out.

The demon stopped his rantings and a dazed look came over his face, "What's a library card?" The librarian sweat dropped, "You mean you seriously don't know?"

Ryu shook his head much like a dog would after being in water. "Nope. This is only my third time in a public library. First time I had to use the bathroom; second time I needed to use an atlas and a couple of different maps." He explained, "But I've been in school libraries bunches of times, you never needed this library card you speak of. Can I get one?"

The lady gaped at him for a moment before proceeding to look in a folder and brought out a sheet of paper riddled with questions and a pen. "If you'll just fill this out while I activate your card and account." Then pushed the paper across the desk with one hand while her other hand was flying across the keyboard of the computer.

Ryu looked down at the paper and read the first question out loud in his mind. '_What is your name?'_

_Ryu Suou. 'The next question is wrong; it should say "What is your quest?" not "Where do you live?" but…oh well.' Moonshine Bar._

He silently continued to fill out the paper. Finally he completed the questionnaire and handed it back to the lady who quickly scanned over it before handing him a blue plastic card with the name of the library and an extremely long barcode on the front. "Now all you have to do is sign your name on the back and you have a library card." Flipping it over he saw the white strip of paper and quickly signed his name.

"Okay, now what?" He asked; all the tengu wanted to do was check out his books and get out of there. Ryu had a feeling about the librarian, a bad feeling that kept gnawing at him from the bottom of his gut.

"I scan your card." She did so as she said this. "Then I scan the barcode on the corners of the books. Print up the receipt. Here ya go and these are due back in three weeks."

"Okay. Thank you uhh…" "Ashiko." "Thanks Ashiko…guess I'll see ya around."

She smiled at him as he left through the large set of glass double doors. Once Ryu was out of sight the smile on Ashiko's lips faded. '_What a dumbass.' _She thought pulling out her flip-phone and dialing a number.

"Hokuto shut up, let me speak to Neidermeyer." There was a pause before she spoke again. "Hey, remember that guy you said has been your arch-enemy since you were about fifteen? Well he was just in here and how exactly is he a genius? He didn't even know what a library card is."

She paused once again. "Fine if you must know Akito Neidermeyer." The person on the other end seemed to be protesting. "I'm gonna call you by your first name if your gonna act like an asshole. He lives at the Moonshine Bar. Later." Ashiko pressed the '_end' _button and closed the phone with a snap. Resting her head on her hand Ashiko wondered why men had to be so difficult.

SsSsSsSsS

Ryu arrived back at the Moonshine. The first thing he did was deposit his books in his room then wandered down the hall to Mahiru's room. "Ooooh Mahiru!" Ryu exclaimed in a sing-songy voice as he knocked on her door. "Are you in there? If so then I'm coming in." With out waiting for any answer he opened up the door to the room, only to find it was…empty. "Maybe…" He drawled out, "she's downstairs, or possibly…" An evil smirk came over the young man's lips as he left the sentence unfinished and scrambled to his younger brother's room. He placed n ear to the door but heard nothing; flinging open the door he found that it was also empty.

"Damn." He muttered, "I was hoping to at least catch them in the same room, oh well…Mahiru where are you?" The tengu went back down the stairs to the bar area. It was basically deserted except for at the actual bar where the ever grumpy aqua haired mop top sat looking at some magazine with a very, _very_ vague interest in it.

'_Nope, not there either.' _Ryu checked off that area in his mind and continued his search through the Moonshine for the "missing" Princess, occasionally yelling out her name hoping she would answer. Eventually his search brought him back to where his brother was with his chin resting in his left palm as he lazily flipped through his magazine still. "Mitsuruuu," Ryu whined, "I can't find Mahiru anywhere! She's dropped off the face of this planet!" His arms were now draped around the younger's neck as if without that he'd crumple to a heap on the floor.

Without taking his eyes from the page he used his free arm to wrench Ryu off of him stating with mock surprise, "Oh you came back, I was so sure that you left…_again._" Ryu straightened up from his slumped position he had been in after Mitsuru had yanked him off. He sat like that for a few minutes just staring straight off into outer space. Then all of a sudden out of the blue his arm reached across and placed Mitsuru in a choke hold. "Where is she Mitty-Chan?"

The only noise emitting from Mitsuru where those of a person choking; the elder seemed to understand what the babblings meant. "Oh, sorry, forgot that you can't talk very well when you're being choked." His grip slackened and Mitsuru stumbled backwards a few steps.

Taking a quick look at the clock Mitsuru grumbled a few words that were, thankfully, unheard as he stomped over to the cabinet that held all the maps, phonebooks, and things of the nature. The tengu snatched up a map of the local area and a fat red marker, then walked around to the area behind the bar and smoothed the map out between them like a barrier.

"Where's Misoka and the others?"

"Shopping; now," Mitsuru cleared his throat, "this building here," he took the red marker and circled one of the buildings on the map, "is us, the Moonshine. Following me so far?"

The reply was a simple nod and he continued on, circling another building a couple of blocks away from the first. "This is where you need to go to get the girl. After you get her, you go here to this place." Mitsuru made a swift circle on a bridge.

"Okay, then what?"

"You and her both jump off and stay underwater until I come and get you."

"And that would be when?"

"Never of course." Ryu gave a sarcastic laugh, "How about cutting it out with your bull shit Mitty because I'm sick of it. Now, what do I really do?"

The younger gave his brother a glare of death before giving in and telling him what to do. "You go to this building." He stated, pointing to the second building circled in red, "Then you just bring her back here."

Standing up Ryu reached across the bar and patted his brother's head smiling. "Thank you baby bro." He turned and headed for the door. As he left he added, "Don't worry I'll be back with Princess soon and you'll have company, 'cause the others are back." Then the door shut with a soft '_click'_.

SsSsSsSsS

The members of the Lunar Race were sitting around the kitchen; it had been almost half an hour since they came back and Ryu went to retrieve the Princess. After about another five minutes the two had finally arrived, Ryu wearing his usual happy expression guiding Mahiru, who had looked paler than a ghost, by the shoulder to a nearby chair.

"Mahiru, what's wrong? What Happened? Who's after you?" Nozomu shot out question after question going into a 'mother hen' mode. She simply shook her head before saying, "It's nothing like that, really it isn't, it's just…I had a stroke of boldness."

"Alert the newspapers, the girl was bold, something she _never _does." The aqua haired teen scoffed. His brother replied coolly, "And the day that Mitsuru Suou is a nice person I shall alert the people at the World Record place, now let her finish. Go on Mahiru, tell them what you did."

"I –I tried out for the school play…And…" She gulped loudly, "I got a lead, I'm Wendy-Jo in FootLoose."

_  
TBC_

**  
A/N: **This is actually I think longer than I thought it would be; this chapter. Anyways on to the name thing Ashiko was thought up by JesusGirl883, Akito came from Kodocha and his last name Neidermeyer came from the movie Animal House and those are the last two OCs in this fic. Next order of business is the character death thing; somebody said that it all depended on which character so I'll give ya some characters: Misoka; Nozomu; Mitsuru; Mahiru; Ryu. Those are the ones in which it'll happen between. And I changed another light bulb on this one was up on my ceiling fan.

**Thank you guys for reviewing!**

_**Scathac's warrior- **By all means, go ahead kill them if it makes you happy.  
__**Black Dog Goddess Suiyou- **Here's my next chapter, the next chapters of my others shall be coming soon I hope.  
__**Motokonbaka- **Just tell him where to go and when and I'll send him over. "Raspberry, only one person would give me the raspberry…LONESTAR"  
__**DeadlyLove186- **That happened to my cousin.  
__**Poisonmoon- **I know, I'm gonna go through and fix all the errors once the story is finished.  
__**JesusGirl883- **It wasn't supposed to be random…it had a point, somewhere…  
__**Elen- **Those are uhh…good possibilities…please don't hurt me…  
If I missed any one I'm completely sorry!_


	6. Ch 6

**A/N: **Two in a row of being early…Now that is just friggin scary, do I have a temperature? Somebody please check; anyways, next chapter have fun reading. And I'm doing time jumps too or else this would get really boring really quickly.

**Disclaimer: **Very few things do I own, I don't even own sanity, but of course who does?

**Word Key:**

Text

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Shadow**_

_**Chapter Six**_

**. : Ch. 6 Practicing For Play : .**

Mitsuru sat at the bar, any moment now they would be back and the headaches would commence. Moments later, he heard his brother's annoying greeting of, "Ohhh Mitty-chan, were back!" With a roll of his eyes he muttered, "Just great." As Ryu walked into the bar area followed closely by Mahiru the younger tengu asked, "Wow Ryu, you've been here for a whole week, are you going for a record?"

The other just simply ignored his brother and instead he turned his attention to Mahiru, who had a look of deep concentration on her face as she picked at her bottom lip with her teeth. "Mahiru darling, what's the matter? Is it the play; do you need help?" Ryu asked; a second later he said, "Will you stop chewing your lip." Reaching over the boy pinched her lip between his thumb and index finger. "It's a nasty habit and bad for your lip." (I should really follow that advice but I don't.)

"Oh, umm sorry," she said.

"Don't worry, you're forgiven. You are stressed about something, I can tell." He released her bottom lip. "Here," he motioned to the bar, "sit down and we'll talk about it."

"Okay, thanks that'll be really great." Mahiru sighed slumping onto a barstool not too far away from Mitsuru. That tengu now had his face plastered to the smooth surface of the bar. What had happened was that as Ryu was walking around to the other side of the bar (ya know, the part w/the drinks) he shoved his younger brother's head into the bar. "Umm, Mitsuru, this is may seem like a stupid question but…are you ok?"

"Oh don't worry; I'm sure he's just peachy. Here, drink this and tell me what the problem is." In front of the girl he placed a dark carbonated liquid; she stared at it for awhile before Ryu chuckled, "Don't worry; it's a vanilla coke sweetie. Now tell Ryu what's the matter." He pulled up a stool as the girl took a sip of the beverage before beginning.

"I just feel like…I dunno, maybe I shouldn't have tried out for the play."

"Finally she thinks it through!" Mitsuru half shouted before getting a nuggie and threats to shut the hell up when you're not in a conversation.

"Now Mahiru, why do you think that?"

"Because, I'm…I don't feel like I could do as good of a job as some of the other girls. And I keep forgetting lines and steps and I can't interact very well with the other kids. All in all I'm not very good!" Soon her head had also found its way onto the top of the bar. "It's hopeless…I'm quitting." She muttered.

The boy that was sitting across from her stroked the top of her head, "Now now, don't think like that. Listen, the director chose you for a reason, they think that you can do it. Have a little bit of faith in yourself. Ho much longer till the play opens anyway?"

"About three or four months."

"That is plenty of time, why after all you've got both me and Nozomu to help. So don't quit OK?" The reply was a nod of the blonde hair."

Mitsuru watched the interaction between the two; he had this odd feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him, for some reason, really pissed off. '_Is this…nah, it can't be. There's no way in hell that I'm jealous of Ryu. No way in hell!' _True, his brother was able to talk with her easier; but that was because when that bastard first met her he didn't come off as a complete ass or try to kill her, unlike himself. '_Ahh, screw the proverbial shit, the main thing is that I hate 'em.' _"I'm outta here, this is sickening." He hopped off his barstool and exited out the front door.

**SsSsSsS**

Misoka, who was standing just outside one of the doorways to the bar listening and watching the recent events, turned and went back down in the basement where he had been with Akira and Nozomu trying to fix their ancient washing machine.

"How goes the battle Nozomu?" The fox asked halfway down the stairs. The werewolf who was sitting a top the dryer waved to Misoka; the reason why Akira was on top of the dryer was because most of the rest of the floor space was covered with what used to be the washing machine parts and a boxlike structure with Nozomu's greasy khaki's sticking out.

"Hey Nozomu, Misoka asked ya a question." Akira called down the box. Soon the rest of Nozomu came out, also covered in grease. "Just get a new one of these that isn't older than the damn dirt."

The kitsune then asked the most obvious question ever, "Why?"

"Unless you know about three good mechanics and possibly an exorcist, this thing is fried to hell and I swear it's possessed." He said eyeballing some of the parts scattered about the floor. "So what's goin' on in the world above?"

Sitting down on a step the elder sighed, "Well, the Princess is having second thoughts about joining the play but Ryu is consoling her about it."

"What does Mitsuru think about it?"

"Does 'almost ready to throw a jealous rage' describe anything to you?" He said taking a cloth from his pocket and cleaning his glasses off, "I'm just waiting to see what happens when he slips up."

Nozomu chuckled, "Misoka, you are so evil at times it's scary. But I can't help but share your opinion that would be very funny he'll probably be like 'Oh shit, I didn't say that, stop staring at me like that ya friggin crazy girl!'"

"Whadda ya think Mitsuru would do if he ever found out that we know that he likes Mahiru?" Akira asked randomly looking at them upside down as he hung his head down off the dryer. The two older ones said in almost complete unison, "Damn us through hell and back for all eternity duh." The statement had then been followed by complete silence.

"Well," Nozomu stood up, "I'm gonna go get cleaned up now." Stepping past the fox demon he hopped up the steps two at a time. "Hey," He said emerging from the basement, Nozomu now understood why Misoka had said that Mitsuru was ready to go into a jealous rage; Ryu sat there with Mahiru stroking her hair and basically hugging her across the bar top. If and when those two kissed and Mitsuru saw, he knew that there would probably be some major hell that would go on.

When he saw Nozomu in the doorway Ryu half yelled, "Well speak of the devil, here he is right now Mahiru. Hey Nozomu, me and you'll help Mahiru here wit getting ready for the play won't we?"

"Yeah of course I'll help, but not at this second, I gotta get a shower from dealing with a possessed washing machine; but after that I shall help as much as I can." He then exited the room and on his way to the bathroom he thought about how it was definitely going to be fun to watch Mitsuru's fireworks when the time came.

**SsSsSsSsS**

Mitsuru returned back sometime later, his "little" streak of jealousy had calmed down slightly back to its normal level. As he walked in, Akira had been emerging from the basement with a basket of clean laundry that was supposed to be taken up earlier but had been neglected.

"Oh hey Mitsuru, will you take this upstairs to Ryu's room?" Before Mitsuru could give his usual 'hell no' the werewolf shoved the basket in his arms and fled back downstairs yelling behind him, "Thanks, now I can clean up what's left of the washer!"

Upon hearing that the tengu thought, '_Exactly what the hell did they do to the washing machine?' _As soon as the question was thought it was basically gone. When you let a machine hungry vampire, a hyperactive werewolf, and a fox who finds it all amusing, try to fix a washing machine; you'd rather not know.

_Same Time, Same House, Different Place. (OK maybe just a little bit earlier.)_

Ryu sat at the desk in his room paging through one of his books from the library when there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," he said not taking his eyes from the book. He knew that it would be Mahiru, earlier he had told her to do her homework and that when she was finished he'd help her with play."

"Hey, hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No dear Mahiru, nothing at all, just a bit of reading to pass the time." He motioned to the bed, "Go on and sit down. That way, we can talk about which area to start improving on first." Mahiru crossed the room and sat down cross-legged on the bed.

"Well, we were kinda working on character interaction and I'm…not really good with it." The girl mumbled staring down at the spots on the carpet where the last rays of sunlight shined through the window.

Ryu nodded his head, "Ok, and tell me exactly what kind of interaction?"

Mahiru gulped loudly and had a slight blush on her cheeks, "The…kisses, I have one with the kid who plays Willard and every time he gets close to my face I start cracking up…"

The tengu hopped up off his chair, "Well, we'll just have to fix that now won't we?" He plopped next to her on the bed. "Here's how we fix the problem, now you have to stare at my eyes, eventually you won't have to but to start out you do. Okay now, are you staring? If so then keep on staring." He said looking deeply into her eyes that were deep pools of blue that seemed to be pulling him in.

"Okay, I'm staring." Ryu's eyes were like a deep fog that, when you looked deep enough you could see your own reflection. Before she had realized it their faces were getting closer and soon they were locked into a passionate kiss.

Mitsuru walked up the steps and opened the door to his brother's room. As quickly as he had opened it the tengu shut it. In there…on the bed…were his brother and the girl he liked… _KISSING_

The boy didn't know what to do or think. He just put the basket in front of the door and backed away to his own room, hoping that the two hadn't noticed the interruption. '_Maybe it was just a bad dream and I'll wake up tomorrow and that never happened.' _He thought as he slid off his clothes and crawled under the covers in just his boxers.

As much as Mitsuru had wised it was just a dream, deep down he knew that it had actually happen but he hadn't realized that it was for the play. Mitsuru thought they actually liked each other in that way and he kept seeing them kissing each other as he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

_TBC_

**A/N: **MUWHAHA! First kiss in this fic and it isn't M&M HAHAHA! HOLY FUCK! _Dodges random objects and machine gun fire._ Anyways, now that I know you all want to kill me I'm gonna tell ya that I'm putting this fic on hold until I get my art homework finished but in my spare time I'll try to write. I'm sorry about this folks but I'm a procrastinator and now I only have two weeks left to do 3 pieces of art which I've hardly started on. So see ya'll again soon hopefully!

**Thanks Reviewers:**

_**MitsukiShiroi- **Yes, the bridge thing was quite funny, as for what you think'll happen…I'm sorry but if I told you I'd have to kill you.  
__**Motokonbaka- **No no, she's your character so you keep her. 'Who is this guy?' 'He an asshole sir, Major Asshole.'  
__**JesusGirl883- **Technically I updated Monday and now I'm updating 4 days earlier than I planned for this.  
__**LilyoftheFlames- **Cool, that's what play my school did in fact I started Tape Player during play, I had a lot of time to think it up. Anyways, were you in the play, if so what were you? I was a townsperson so I wasn't out on the stage very much.  
__**Ilovekaihiwatari- **Oks, here's chappie 6 chappie 7 probably won't come for a little bit.  
__**Elen- **Well, that's a good thing I'm glad ya liked the chapter (Hopefully other people won't hurt me either.)_


End file.
